The Boys Are Back In Town
by Mr. Midnight Prince
Summary: 11 years of peace. 11 years without disruption. 11 years without any signs of the Rowdyruff Boys. It's time for Powerpuff girls to pay their debts. And it will not be pleasant. First-Person to Third-Person Later chapters will be exclusively in Third-Person. RATED M FOR SMUT AND IMPLIED LEMON
1. A Failed New Beginning

**Okay. I'm really doing this. It's been 3 years since I've written anything really. The Steven Universe fanfic I wrote was cringy (correct word) and out of place. On the bright side, it was the 11** **th** **SU fanfic and the 2** **nd** **SU lemon on the site. I deleted it. Consider yourselves lucky. Also, I added Connie to the characters. I forgot her last name so, it's been Connie instead of Connie M. Yes. Anyway, this story is going to have a lot of character in it. I write pretty vividly, so try to guess Brick and Blossom's personalities in this chapter. It's mainly these two this chapter because it's in Brick's POV. Narrator in bold.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe (not really).**

 **A twist on the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town"**

 **Let's do this.**

* * *

 **0300h November 6** **th** **, 2003: Hell**

"Are you sure you want to do this? The girls took them out pretty easily."

"They had no formal training! You just threw them into battle without any concern over their wellbeing!"

"I was a great father to them! You couldn't be any better than the bottom of my shoe raising them!"

"That's where you're wrong. You made them weak, and in turn, they died like a bunch of wusses! I will make them better, stronger, and immune-"

"Immune to what, girls? That'll make them gay!"

"Immune to themselves."

 **Mojo Jojo reluctantly recreates the Rowdyruff Boy formula. HIM add his power and the toilet exploded upon impact. Brown smoke filled the room and three very angry, very exhausted boys appeared. The Boys looked around, dazed.**

"Do you know why you were created?"

 **Brick looks up and responds with all the pride he could muster:**

"To destroy the Powerpuff Girls"

"How do you intend to do that?"

"By using our superior abilities to take the girls down without breaking down ourselves."

" _Are you ready to learn?"_

 **All three boys say simultaneously"**

"Yes."

 **On March 25** **th** **, 2005, The Powerpuff Girls retired from crimefighting to focus on their studies. All the crime that was left, the police could handle on their own. They said they would reappear if the Earth was in trouble or if the police couldn't handle it. It was peaceful for the next 11 years. On April 4** **th** **, 2016, the Girls would get a rude awakening.**

* * *

 **0700h April 4** **th** **, 2016: HIM's Throne Room**

"Boomer, Butch, we have been dreaming for this day for a long time. Today is the day where we take over Townsville and conquer the world!" "Do not forget your training! We have been through Hell and back! What do we have to show for it! Don't tell me! Act on it. The girls have gotten soft and are weak! You know the plan. **WHO ARE WE?!"**

" _ **THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"**_

"Then let's execute!"

 **0730h, Pokey Oaks High School – First Bell**

 **Blossom's POV:**

I ran to class after eating breakfast with my sisters. After 11 years, my sisters and I have grown. As Juniors (almost Seniors), we were expected to finish up our projects and start prepping for our respective colleges. I'm going to Harvard, and Bubbles and Buttercup are going to Townsville Community College. Buttercup is transferring from there to some sports college. Bubbles is staying behind to watch the city. Speaking of Bubbles,

"Why aren't you running to Physical Science?"

"I don't have to, I'm right here."

I turned my head and the classroom was right there.

"Oh."

"Buttercup is in early today. She said she had a good feeling about today!"

 **Oh, how wrong she was.**

"Thank goodness. Her attendance record is off the insane! Getting tardies every single day and not going to ASD **(After School Detention)**. I'm glad she is finally becoming more mature about her situation."

"She's only early because Mitch is in class."

"Oh."

Crap.

"Well, at least she's early, right!"

"Sure!"

I walked into class and sat next to Buttercup. She was talking to Butch. Bubbles shortly sat next to me, waiting for class to start.

 **The bell rings again and the teacher closes the door, locking it.**

"Okay class, today we'll be doing a Lab on Reflection and-

Brick's POV:

We waited for the doors to lock for my dramatic entrance. Boomer and Butch were on the roof waiting for the Puffs' to attack me. I use a fire blast and knocked down the door. The teacher was cowering in fear in the corner. I stepped up to the podium.

"How's it going today? Are you scared? Are you terrified? _I think you know why I'm here._ "

 **Buttercup was the first to respond.**

" _I think you don't look menacing without your brothers._ Where are they by the way, drinking toilet water or something? I know you're stupid so I'll lay it out for you. There are three of us and only one of _you_. Give up!"

"You'll regret insulting me, you _wench_!"

"What did you call _me_?!"5

"A wench, _wench_."

"I'll-

"Buttercup, stop. He's doing it on purpose."

"Ah, Blossom, my incompetent counterpart. How's the vacation? I'm sorry to interrupt it but, well, you know how revenge goes."

"I got him first!"

 **Blossom rushes Brick.**

Good.

 **Brick catches her in a hold and turns her around.**

"Good try, but did you really expect me to not appear for 11 years and not know how to fight?"

 **Buttercup and Bubbles rush Brick. Boomer and Butch fly through the ceiling and catch them before they can reach Brick.**

" _There they are!_ Did you really think I would come in here without backup, did you?"

 **Buttercup, infuriated, jams her elbow into Butch's face as hard as she can.** _ **He doesn't move**_ **.**

"You're going to have to be stronger than that to put a dent in this pretty face."

 **Brick clears his throat.**

"As you can see, we've been training for the last 11 years, waiting for this moment. _If_ you kept crimefighting, Buttercup, Butch would be in the wall right now and this would be a fair fight. But no practice and little training have left you weak and vulnerable. Sure, you're still superhuman, but we're are everything you strive to be. Everything you hate. Everything you fear. Everything you never want to fight against. We are the _**ROWDYRUFF BOYS**_ "

 **Tell me what you think about this premise. R &R. See you next time. Also, i'm trying to make the next chapters longer and more drawn out. Peace**

 **-Mr. Midnight Prince (Formerly known as kyky3601)**

 **Also, who's hype for the Switch! Nintendo hasn't announced a Tr4sh Deluxe edition so, you can imagine i'm mad AF.**


	2. A Sudden Feeling

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing and sexual innuendos. Sheild your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe  
Reviewer Recognition in PMs**

"Fuck you!" Buttercup growled in fury.

"Sure babe, I've got a really nice, comfortable dick for you to sit on!" Butch replied casually.

"Go to hell, fucker!"

"I hope you follow me, Butterbutt, because my biggest fear is being screwed by a self-righteous bitch like you"

"…"

"Okay… let's continue this outside shall we?" Brick says _almost_ hesitantly.

 **The Rowdyruff Boys throw their counterparts through the walls leading outside. The Boys follow the Girls outside and immediately start pummeling them into the ground. Blossom grabs Brick's hand and tries to switch their positions. She pulls on air.**

"Nice try Blossy. We used be thrown in with Cerberus' lunch."

"I hope those years in Hell got you used to what I'm about to give you!" Blossom says, seething with anger.

"Hm, what are you going to give me th-"

 **Blossom skyrockets upwards to get away from her assailant. Meanwhile…**

"Boomer, stop!"

"…"

"Stop it right now!"

"…"

"What are you, _mute_!"

 **Boomer stops, giving Bubbles a chance to get to her feet.**

"Maybe now, you'll stop being a pun-"

 **Boomer socks her in the face.**

"Maybe now, you'll stop being a bitch!" Boomer retorts.

"How dare-"

"Me! You insulted _me_ first!"

 **Bubbles clenches her cheek, wincing. With all her might, she shoots into the sky, trying to join her sister.**

"Nope. Didn't you hear Brick? You know, about Cerberus! Even though they were fast, I always got to the gate before them; sometimes seconds ahead, even! Then Butch says 'that hurt like a bitch' when he gets nipped by the dog and-"

* * *

 **1700h April 3** **rd** **, 2016: Brick's Room**

" **Step 1:** Make them think you are not paying attention and lead them into the air"

"Wouldn't they be suspicious if we did nothing while they 'escaped' from us?"

"That's why aggression will be our first tactic. If that doesn't work, then Boomer, you can mouth off."

"Hey, I don't mouth off, I just say what's on my mind."

"But, you don't stop!" Butch says with an annoyed look.

"Says the 'self-proclaimed' _King of Sass_!"

"That's Brick"

"Shut up!"

"N-"

* * *

 **Bubbles kicks him in the face and flies off to give her sister cover.**

 **Boomer laughs quietly.**

"You know Buttercunt, you're surprisingly hard to beat into the ground, unlike your sissy-ass siblings."

"Glad to be of service."

"Yeah, and you can throw that ass-"

"Fucker!"

"IN A CIRCLE. GOD, are all the PowerCUNT girls this bitchy?-"

"No, but I'm the person who will take your fucking spine and burst it over my knee. I am the first person you will see when you go back to hell as a spirit! And on the topic, Butch, it must be lonely down there; with no one else to satisfy your 'needs'. Now I know why your bother doesn't talk anymore!"

* * *

 **1703h April 3** **rd** **, 2016: Brick's Room**

"Shut Up!" Brick boomed.

" **Step 2:** Give them a false sense of security and fall for their bait. This one is specifically directed at you, Butch. Do everything in your power to complete Step 1."

"Understood."

"You BITCH!" Butch roared and bumrushed Buttercup, **obviously forgetting Step 2**.

 **Buttercup dodged and planted her knee in Butch's stomach.**

"Maybe you shouldn't be so distracted!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a cunt!"

"Maybe not, but I have to for idiots like you!"

 **Butch laughs, realizing something.**

"You know, what you said to me could be applied to _you_."

"What?"

"Yes, Butterbitch, yes. I wouldn't be surprised if Bubbles was so happy because her sisters gave her some 'stress relief'. What would everyone think when they heard that the Powerpuff Girls, 'saviors of humanity', were not only sibling fuckers, but also rug-mun-"

 **Buttercup kicked Butch in the face and flew away, fuming.**

* * *

"All according to plan."

" **Step 3:** Fly as fast as you can towards and 'Puff and go Mach 1 as soon as you grab them. Then, speed to City Hall and thrown to the Mayor's Office."

"Wouldn't that hurt us too?" Boomer questioned.

"Not if we stop. The point is to use momentum and kinetic energy to our advantage. Our bodies will absorb the force and send theirs flying."

"Ok, cool"

 **So, they did just that.**

 **The Puffs were sent careening towards the Mayor's Office. There was a big crash.**

 **Brick and his brothers slowly descended. When they were close enough, they broke apart to find their counterparts.**

"Are you done now, Blossom? There is no way you're winning this fight. Give up."

"As if; I'll never back down from scum like _you_." Blossom said with malice.

"Aw, is _little Blossy_ refusing her fate? How cute."

 **Blossom sent an energy beam his way and Brick dodged.**

"That was horrible and you know it."

 **Brick grabs Blossoms arms and spreads her on the wall (insert lenny face)**

"Accept your fate, woman, or you can take a trip!"

" **Step 4** : On my word, grab your counterparts and speed to the ocean and drive the as hard as you can to the bottom."

"But, how will we survive? And if we do, what does that say about them?"

"Shut up, Boomer!"

 **Brick grabs Blossom's arm and flies off with her. His brothers do the same. They reach the ocean and dive. Buttercup fights Butch on the way down, cursing at him and flailing around. Bubbles was accepting her fate, surprised at how soft Boomer's hair could be. Just like her own. Blossom stared into Brick's cold, emotionless eyes and shuddered. Even while plunging through icy-cold waters, his gaze still sent shivers up her spine. When they reached the bottom-**

* * *

" **Step 5** : When you get to the bottom, strangle them. It will leave them incapacitated for weeks until they get to the surface."

"So, what you're saying is… That WE'RE _NOT_ going to kill them!?"

"Yes, Butch. We just need to show them what they should've been training for."

"At least, can we have 'fun' with them?!"

"We're not rapists, Butch."

"I know, but god damn, have you seen the updated pictures of the girls?"

"Ye-"

"Buttercup? More like Butterbutt! Am I right fellas?"

"Butch, stop." Boomer said dismissively.

"Don't think that you're off the hook buddy; Bubbles has the whole 'package' if you know what I'm saying."

"Are you insinuating that she has a penis?" Brick said in mock surprise.

"What! No! I mean she has big tits and and a fat ass!" Butch said, disgusted.

"What about her sisters? Am I to assume they don't have the 'package' too?"

"Shut up, Boomer!"

 **Brick and Butch choked their counterparts. Boomer tries to choke Bubbles only to notice that she has been playing with his hair. In retaliation, he pulls her head close to him and they share a very wet, very unexpected kiss.**

 **Who knows when to leave on a cliffhanger? *raises hand**

 **Thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing. I try to PM my reviewers, so leave a review for my answer! If you are surprised with the lack of tact in this chapter, refer to its rating.**

 **R &R please!**

 **Bye!**

 **Mr. Midnight Prince**

'


	3. A Dangerous Infatuation

**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS! RATED M! RATED M! RATED MMMMMMMM!**

 **NOW WATCH ME CRINGE, NOW WATCH ME (insert lenny face)**

 **Shield your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe**

 **All senses dimmed between them. It was as if drowning couldn't stop them from each other's warm embrace. Boomer pulled away from Bubbles and looked distraught. He had never dreamed that his first kiss would be as good as it was (with his counterpart). They looked at each other and leaned in for another one when Boomer was yanked to the surface. Hard. When they got out of the water-**

"What the fuck, Brick! I thought you said we couldn't have any fun!"

"That wasn't fun, Butch."

"What do you mean it wasn't? Oh… Boomer, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"…"

"You're not going to speak?"

"…"

"Well then, fuck YOU!"

"Boomer!" **Brick said assertively.**

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

"I'll tell you what he was doing, he was smooching on that Puff!"

"…Is that true, Boomer?"

"…Yes?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Bubbles stared in shock at what just happened. Quickly losing oxygen, she frantically looked around for her sisters. She found them unconscious. Bubbles hastily picked them both up and made a mad dash to the surface. When she got up there, the Boys were gone. Bubbles flew home with her sisters in her arms.**

 **1000h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Utonium Residence (Living Room)**

 **After her sister got done with puking up water, Bubbles decided to sit down and not think about Boomer. Wait… She's totally not thinking about how soft his lips were. And how toned his muscles felt underneath his wet shirt. And how much she** _ **liked**_ **the kiss, despite his nature. Or, how she** _ **wanted more**_ **of him. To feel him getting lost in their kisses. And to eventually want** _ **more**_ **of him (insert lenny face).**

"Bubbles!"

"What?!"

"How are you doing? You don't look so well." **Blossom inquired**.

"No, I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"Okay… Did you see where the Boys went?"

 **Because that totally didn't remind her of Boomer.**

"Unfortunately, no."

"Damnit!"

* * *

 **1000h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Wayside Hotel**

 **Brick wasn't angry at Boomer for kissing his counterpart. In fact, he was secretly a little proud of his little brother for finally getting some type of action. No, he was angry because Boomer didn't follow the plan.** _ **His**_ **carefully crafted plan to degrade the Puffs and simultaneously give them a little free reign of Townsville in the process. But** _ **no**_ **, Boomer had to be distracted at the most** _ **crucial**_ **part of the plan. His fuck up costed them at least a week of terror. And he was going the mother of all tongue lashings for it.**

 **HIM rented the Boys a decently sized penthouse apartment through one of his 'favors'. Brick scoffed at the extravagancy, but nevertheless pulled up to the balcony with is brothers in tow. Immediately, Brick went off.**

"Do you know what you did?"

"No?"

"SERIOUSLY?! _YOU_ jeopardized the mission!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, Brick, but it was an accident."

"Not following the steps was an accident?"

"What? OH! Oh, yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not; or you won't participate on Taco Tuesday!"

 **Brick wasn't being serious.**

" _I'm_ the one who makes the tacos!"

 **See?**

"Exactly. Maybe that'll teach you."

"Okay… I'm going to my room."

"You better." **Brick whispered.**

* * *

 **1030h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Utonium Residence (Living Room)**

"We should get back to school." Blossom inquired.

"Why, to bask in our defeat?"

"Buttercup, the Rowdyruff's failed too." Bubbles said, hopefully.

"How?"

"They were going to drown you guys."

"That reminds me, why didn't you get strangled? If Brick is anything like me, and if Boomer is anything like you, then he wouldn't want to fail him."

"I um, screamed in his ear? Yeah, I screamed in Boomer's ( **perfect** ) ear."

"Ok. We're still going back to school though."  
"FUCK!"

* * *

 **1045h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Pokey Oaks High School (Math 3)**

"Okay class, what is-"

"Oh, hello girls. I trust you got rid of the 'evil' that plagued our school just a few hours ago."

"Something like that." Blossom droned.

 **The rest of class was boring until-**

"Psst. Blossom!"

"What?"

"Where was the Professor?"

"I told you he had to show up for an award today? Like, a million times!"

"On a Monday? Nerds are weird-"

"Be QUIET, Buttercup, or I will throw you out."

"Sure." Buttercup said angrily."

 **The bell rang and everyone got up for lunch. Bubbles walked into the hallway when she wasnsuddenly grabbed by somebody. Oh, how she wished it was Boomer.**

"Bubbles! I thought you forgot about our lunch date."

"Huh?"

"We were going to eat lunch with the Baking Club!"

"OH, sorry Robin, I've just been out of it today."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." **Bubbles said dismissively**.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?"

"NO!" **Bubbles exclaimed with her voice a little too high**.

"YES, it is! Finally! What is he like!? Is he strong? What's his hair color? Did you just meet him? Does he know that you like him? And the most important one of all, is he sexy?"

"Uh, yes, blonde, I met him years ago, no, and he can be when he wants to be."

"Ah, falling for a blondie, blondie."

"I guess so."

 **Robin squeals in excitement.**

"Let's go to lunch."

* * *

 **1900h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Wayside Hotel (Boomer's Room)**

'Do I really want to go? It was just a simple, accidental kiss. It couldn't be much more than that.' Boomer thought to himself.

 **After an hour of thinking, Boomer was gone. On the way, he spied on people that looked like the Powerpuff's childhood friends.**

"I just can't believe Bubbles is finally taking interest in somebody. She has been worrying me so much, that I thought she was a lesbian. What do you of think of it, Mitch?"

"I'm just happy that she's finally getting someone to help ease her stress. She's been on edge ever since they announced that damn art competition."

"Well, now, she won't be alone anymore."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, did she say his name?"

"No. She said it was some blonde guy that she hasn't seen in a while captured her interest."

"Figures"

'So, Bubbles has been thinking about me'

 **Boomer flew off.**

 **2030h April 4** **th** **, 2016: Utonium Residence (Bubbles' Room)**

 **Bubbles was thinking about a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Rowdyruff. She couldn't believe a simple infatuation had gone this far. She reached inside her underwear to at least appease her dirty mind and get it off** _ **him**_ **for a few hours. She was so into it that, she didn't notice Boomer flying through her window-**

"So, I've heard you've been thinking about me."

 **(Insert lenny face)**

 **Mr. Midnight Prince**


	4. The Morning After

**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS! RATED M! RATED M! RATED MMMMMMMM!**

 **NOW WATCH ME CRINGE, NOW WATCH ME (insert lenny face)**

 **Shield your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe**

 **Bubbles quickly covered herself with her blankets and turned to face the object of her sudden affection.**

"No, not really." Bubbles said stoically.

 **Boomer laughed.**

"So why were you masturbating? Geez, if I knew that kissing you would have this effect, I would have gladly died for this 11 years ago."

"…"

"Are you the _mute_ one now?"

 **Bubbles sighed.**

"Have you ever thought about turning good?"

"Yes."

"So why are you still evil?"

"I'm not evil, just trying to fulfill my life's goal. Same with my brothers. We've grown out of just getting our kicks from the attention of you guys and the media."

"Hm."

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Or, well, hands."

 **Bubbles blushed.**

"Do you need me to help you?"

"No, I-"

 **Boomer instantly sat in front of her.**

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked with mock innocence.

 **This time, Bubbles initiated their kiss. They spent the night exploring each other's bodies.**

 **0600h April 5** **th** **, 2016: Utonium Residence (Bubbles' Room)**

 **Bubbles woke up with her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She woke up suddenly after feeling something warm over her chest. She instantly remembered the previous night's festivities and blushed. Boomer croaked by her side. She remembered something and-**

"Boomer."

"Boomer!"

"Mmmm."

"You gotta go."

 **Boomer jolted out of his slumber and concluded the same.**

"Yeah, but I don't wanna."

"Leave, you big baby."

"I wouldn't call myself a 'big' baby, but I know what else is 'big'."

 **Bubbles blushed.**

"Certainly, but don't you think we could finish this later? I have to go to school."

"Sure."

 **Boomer suddenly picked her up bridal style and kissed her. And then noticed their lack of clothing.**

"Just something to remember me by." **Boomer said, putting his clothes on.**

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Good, I don't think I'll be able to explain my absences to my brothers but, who cares."

"You could just say that you got a girlfriend."

"Sure, but- Wait…" **Boomer smiled.** "We're in a relationship?"

"If you want to be."

"'My Secret Puff' has a nice ring to it. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"'My Secret Ruff' also has a nice ring to it."

 **They both laughed.**

"See you later!"

"Later."

 **Boomer opened the window and flew to his apartment-**

'I really don't know what to think of that boy.'

 **Bubbles went into her bathroom, taking a shower, thinking about how good her mood was today. She almost forgot her 'Stress Painting™' (called that by her friends) and the competition. When she got out the shower, Bubbles picked a navy blue dress (wink) (insert lenny face) and headed downstairs to have breakfast with her sisters.**

"Oh, hey Bubbles!"

"Good morning, Buttercup! And good morning Blossom!"

 **Blossom and Buttercup looked at each. Seemingly, as if to ask 'what's wrong with Bubbles?'. They both shook their heads.**

"Bubbles."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, just happy."

"Because…" Blossom asked, begging for an answer.

" _Because,_ my painting is almost done."

"Oh, good."

 **Bubbles felt bad about lying to her sisters, but they would freak out if they found out that not only had a boy over, in her bed, had sex with him and (here's the kicker) that he's Boomer. Nope, she wasn't going through that.**

 **They got up to throw their bowls in the sink and-**

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know."

"I'll get it!" Bubbles said.

 **She opened the door and-**

"Hello." Brick said sternly.

"Who is it?"

"Brick."

"WHAT!" **Both sisters exclaimed. They rushed the door and sure enough, there he was, in all his (evil) glory.**

"What are you doing here?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I'm just looking for Boomer. He was gone last night and you guys are the first to come to mind."

 **Blossom didn't want to admit it, but she would do the same.**

"No, we haven't seen your crummy brother, so fuck off!"

 **Brick bit back a retort. This did not go unnoticed by Blossom and Bubbles.**

"Ok. Bye."

 **Brick sped off, leaving all but 1 Powerpuff confused.**

"Why'd he come here looking for his brother, I wonder." Bubbles said.

"I hate to say it, but I would do the same if I suspected abduction."

'He was abducted. Abducted by my body' Bubbles thought to herself.

"Well, fuck him too!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Buttercup! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I can't feel pity because our _enemy's_ _ **brother**_ is missing. Just because Brick doesn't feel destructive _now,_ doesn't mean he'll want to rob a bank later!"

"Are you sure that none of this has anything to do with Butch?"

"Y-Yes"

"Lies."

"What."

"Buttercup, the Boys are made in the image of us. Maybe if you weren't so abrasive and mean to them, they would be the same to us."

"Have you forgotten what _they_ did to us, just _yesterday?_

"No. But, they weren't trying to kill us."

"How?!"

"They knew that depriving our oxygen supply wouldn't kill us. We would just be incapacitated until we eventually floated to the surface. If they _were_ trying to kill us, they would've chucked us into space and left us there to forever be in stasis."

 **Blossom was stunned by her sister's response. Sure, she would've said the same thing… If she were more forgiving and was thinking logically.**

"…"

 **Buttercup left, suddenly eager to leave the house.**

"Thanks, Bubbles."

"You're welcome Blossom."

 **0615h April 5** **th** **, 2016: With Boomer**

'I can't wait to come back tonight and spent time with Bubbles. I think that I'm starting to fall in love with her. When this all blows over, I hope I can take her out on a date and not be discriminated against. In the meantime, I need to get these condoms. Even though I won't need them. Chemical X made me infertile. Maybe to a normal human. Maybe not to Bubbles or her sisters. Condoms can prevent that either way. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.'

 **Boomer was in such a good mood, that he went to a café and paid for his tea. Noticing the frightened looks the staff and the patrons gave him, he left, giving a $50 tip to his server.**

 **He flew up to the Balcony at the penthouse and-**

"Where the fuck were you?!" Brick roared.

"Shit."

 **May-mays (Memes) r (are) da (the) bess (best).**

 **Mr. Midnight Prince**


	5. Get Ready, Boys! Part 1

**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS! RATED M! RATED M! RATED MMMMMMMM!**

 **NOW WATCH ME CRINGE, NOW WATCH ME (insert lenny face)**

 **Shield your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe**

"That doesn't answer my question! Where the FUCK were you?!"

"I was out."

"Yeah, dumbass, I can see-"

"Getting some pussy! Okay! Gosh!"

"Oh…"

"Did I just hear myself correctly?" Butch mused.

"Yes."

 **Butch suddenly tackled his brother and was spitefiring questions.**

"How was it? Was she hot? How did it feel? Did you use condoms? Did she die? How big were her 'assets''? Did you eat her out?"

 **Butch paused to breathe.**

"Um… good, yes, amazing, no, no, not answering that, and yes." **Boomer said with a big smile on his face.**

"Did you get her because she knew who you was?"

"You could say that."

"I'm proud of you, Boomer."

 **And even though Brick was still angry at Boomer, he was proud of him too.**

"Thanks."

"What shall the sentence be, o 'fearless' leader?" Butch mused.

"Go to your room, Boomer." Brick said, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay."

* * *

 **0735 April 5** **th** **, 2016: Pokey Oaks High School (Bubbles)**

 **Bubbles walked into Physical Science to see a familiar sight; Buttercup sitting next to Mitch and Blossom sitting next to Dexter (AN: I really didn't want to involve Dexter, but the Blossom needs to have a boyfriend and I wasn't about to make an OC).**

 **Although the sight was comforting, Bubbles couldn't help but long for a certain Blue Rowdyruff (wink) (insert lenny face). Even though Bubbles, along with sisters, got countless offers from different types of people, Bubbles never figured out her 'type'. Maybe it was the mysterious, long-time rival. She didn't know. The teacher was droning on about some stupid lesson about power and voltage. (AN: I got Lenny Faces now. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I didn't have internet before but now I do.) She was bored until-**

 _ **CRASH**_

"Alright girls, break those stupid powerpuffs and ring their necks." _Berserk_ said.

* * *

 **(AN: Alright. We're gonna need some backstory for this one. It's really short though.) (What I just said were lies. More exposition BOIZ!and Girlz)**

 **0500h Viletown (Sister City of Townsville):**

"Berserk, do you think we should rob the bank again?"

"No, that stuff is boring, Brute… I mean, if you _really_ want to, you can, but don't count me in."

 **The City of Viletown was experiencing a crisis. A good one. The Powerpunks decided that that were going to stop terrorizing the town (because they were bored) and overthrow Oppressor Plutonium. All was well until-**

"Shit, do you see that?!" Brat was referring to the footage of Brick and his brother fighting the 'Puffs.

"They'll probably lose anyway."

 **The girls were well aware of The Rowdyruffs disappearance and didn't care. But, the fact that they were completely dominating the 'Puffs didn't fly past them.**

"We need do get into their program!" Brute exclaimed.

"Why? We aren't evil anymore and the citizens are starting to take us seriously. They're starting to treat us like them." Berserk said, pointing at the screen. Although, it would be a long time coming and a lot of apologizing, they would do it.

"But look at how powerful they are!"

"I said no and that's final!"

"Fine!" Brute ran out the door, no doubt ready to punch something. _Or someone._

"Maybe we could help them."

"How would we do that, Brat?"

"Surprise them with a fight."

"…Go on."

"We can test if they are weaker than us. Or more powerful. Most likely, they'll be weaker 'cause we only settled down recently."

"Yeah, that _could_ work."

"What if the boys get involved?" Brute asked. Her sisters stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that! I only can back to get my shoes and heard you two going on a _suicide_ mission."

"It's not a suicide mission. Unless the boys appear. And if they do, get the hell out. They have no probles with us, except you, Brat."

"Why me?"

"We both know about your 'secret' relationship with Boomer."

"That ended years ago."

"I bet that's what the Powerpuffs thought."

"…"

"How is this plan going to come about. The school is repairing their ceiling so that is a no."

"We do it like Brick did it."

"Ok."

"Are we invoking fear or not?"

"No, we just want them fighting us."

"Good."

* * *

 **(AN: WEBEBACK)**

"WHY?! I thought you guys retired!"

"We _did_. Past-tense." Brute said.

"We saw your humiliating defeat on TV. It's a shame, really. Who would've thought the original ones would be defeated by their second-rate counterparts."

"I would like to disagree" _Boomer_ said. **(AN: You all know why he's there.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

"Boomer! What are you doing here?!" Bubbles said, blushing. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I was here to pick up our applications. Brick wants to make sure that you feel inferior. Even in your safe spaces."

"Okay…"

"How are you doing, Boomer? I missed you." Brat said.

"I'm doing fine. I missed you too. Going to the movies hasn't been the same. Maybe I could do it with my current girlfriend."

"Who is she?! Please, I want to know!"

 **Boomer flew up to and whispered into her ear.**

"AHH!" She screamed.

"That is so awesome!" Brat said, making sure not to look at Bubbles.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I just want the details!"

"BRAT!"

"What?!" She whined.

"We are doing something here."

"Oh, please, we just wanted to test them. Boomer, don't try to fly away mister, give me the deets."

"Come to the U.H.H. later. I'll tell you everything then. Bye."

"Wait Boomer!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What?"

"Brick came by yesterday looking for you. Are you alright. If Brick is anything like me, his temper is unmanageable when he's not thinking straight."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Butch got in the way though."

' **The same as me with Bubbles and Buttercup.'**

Boomer flew away.

"What did you mean by 'test us'?" Buttercup said, puzzled.

"We wanted to see if you guys were weaker than us."

Blossom sighed, remembering their previous fight with the Boys.

"Did you have to blow down the door?"

"Yup."

"How do you expect to defeat the boys."

"I don't know. They've certainly gotten stronger."

"We noticed."

"Hey, Berserk, did Jomo Momo create an alternate version of you guys."

"No, he was a good guy. He also didn't have Chemical X or the proper money for the ingredients."

"How will we train? There is no way we can match 11 years of training. Never mind the fact that it was literally in _Hell_."

"I don't know. But when I find a way, I'll tell ya."

"Great."

 **(AN: I was going to leave this on a cliffhanger, but I haven't upload since January. Here's my compensation)**

 **Bubbles sat in her room looking at the ceiling. She couldn't wait for him to come (AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). And then there was Brat. He said that he'd tell her at U.H.H. What was that? She didn't know.**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 **Bubbles ran to her window, excited. She ran to the window and-**

"Hey." Brat said.

"Hey…"

"Where's Boomer?"

"He's not here yet-"

"That was a rhetorical question. If he were here, you wouldn't have gotten off your bed. And if you did, you'd be naked, accompanied by him, of course."

"How do you know this?! Do girls randomly fly up to his window say hey?!"

"No. But his brothers do."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"We used to have a thing together."

"But he told me that I was his first!"

"Calm down. We never got that far. To be honest, we didn't have enough time. Though he did give me oral once."

 **Instead of feeling angry, Bubbles didn't what to feel. She knew that Boomer would answer all the questions that Brat couldn't (or wouldn't).**

"How did it feel?"

"You know the answer to that question."

"…"

"How did you two get together?"

"We kissed and he had sex with me the same day."

"Damn, girl! That's faster than me. I had to force him to open up to me! **(AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))** He was worried that his brothers would find him and skin him."

"Judging by the way he was acting earlier, I think he caved and told Brick and Butch intervened. Sounds like them."

"Hm."

"I know I told you to meet me here Brat, but I didn't think that you would be so early."

 **Deep below ground level, Blossom, Berserk, The Professor, And Jomo Momo were working on something that they hoped would usurp the Rowdyruff Boys.**

 **ALRIGHT. 1500+ words! Hope you liked it.**

 **I NEED YOUR HELP. I NEED THE NAMES OF AN ALTERNATE REALITY RRB/GOOD RRB. I NEED THE GROUP NAME AND THEIR INDIVIDUAL NAMES.**

 **Also, this chapter came late because I had writer's block because I spent a weekend typing chapters 2-4. This is not on a set schedule yet, but I promise to update when I can… What I can promise is that every update will have 1,000+ words. Please Review.**

 **SERIOUSLY! REVIEW!**


	6. Get Ready, Boys! Part 2

**My computer broke. It's ok though. I got a new one for my birthday. It's 17" now and my other one was 15".**

 **Prepare for da ploot to go to hell (see what I did there?).**

 **Also, from now on, I will be putting the song(s) I listened to while writing the chapter here.**

 **Songs: Only You – The Platters, Here – Alessia Cara, Flashing Lights (Remix) – Lil Wayne, Kanye West, Jay-Z (Near the end)**

 **Also, if you want to see me fail at Rocket League (First time) live. Visit Twitch at kyky3601 at any time after 12:00 PM EST this Saturday and Sunday(March 11** **th** **and 12** **th** **).**

 **The Good RRB Are as follows:**

 **The Rowdyright Boys. (I tried to work around the 'rowdy' part but no other word seemed to fit.)**

 **Brick – Blake**

 **Butch – Brash (Because it's still Butch)**

 **Boomer – Bonner**

 **Shield your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated "M" for Maximum Cringe**

"Why did you make me do this, girls?"

"Brick needs a "brick' up his ass, that's why."

"Language Blossom!"

"Sorry Professor, he just gets me worked so freakin' much."

"Blossom, as your sister, I need to tell you that you need to work on your wit. Brick needs to put a brick up his ass?! Seriously?" Buttercup inquired.

"Blossom."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you trying to elope with Brick?"

* * *

"I know I told you to meet me here Brat, but I didn't think that you would be so early."

"Of course. I'm _always_ early."

Boomer nodded in agreement.

"I see you're um, talking to Bubbles."

"Yup! And she told me of your escapades!"

"Jealous?"

Brat shook her head, a small smile creeping on her face at his idiocy.

"Bubbles!"

"Yes!" She shrieked.

"You should've said that!"

"Why, I'm not jealous." She said, alarmed.

" _Sure, Bubbles_. You wouldn't mind if I did this, huh?"

Brat grabbed Boomer's waist and pulled him towards her.

"Nope."

"This?"

She put her hands through Boomer's shirt and squeezed his sides.

"Nope." Bubbles said, her voice cracking.

Brat chuckled to herself. She trailed her hands down his waist and stuck her hands in his boxers (the sides).

"Even this?"

By now, Bubbles couldn't even look at them.

"No." Bubbles said, firmly.

" _Okay._ I'm taking that as _confirmation_."

Brat pulled at the hem of Boomer's underwear.

Bubbles slapped her hands away before his underwear could fall. Very aggressively, I might add.

" _Stop._ " Bubbles said, a low tone springing from her lips.

Brat laughed and walked to one of Bubbles' beanbag chairs.

* * *

" **WHAT**?"  
"You talk about him too much for it to be healthy and you want to see his exposed bottom."

"I have a perfectly good reason for that! He's an ass!"

"Ah, an ass that you want to see."

"N-No."

"Whatever you say Blossom."

"Can we please get back on topic?" Berserk inquired, amused by their argument.

"Chemical X is not a very stable substance." Momo Jomo added.

All of their previous experiments exploded and/or _died_.

"Makes you think how rare you girls are." The Professor said, quietly.

"If Mojo can make the Boys in a toilet, we can make them in a lab with much cleaner materials." Blossom said, determined to kill them.

"But remember, those guys died." Berserk added.

"HIM resurrected the hellions **(AN: See what I did there?)** we face today." She continued.

Blossom glared at her and the had an epiphany.

"If our experiments didn't work, why not take it from the source. Of course, we would have to add our own to make sure we just didn't make the Rowdyruff Boys again."

"That could work if we had their DNA, Blossom."

"Then we have to go get it."

* * *

 **1930h April 5** **th** **, 2016: Dave & Busters**

"I bet you that I could cut this screen faster than it can register the fruit."

Buttercup and Brute were playing Fruit Ninja against each other.

"How much?"

"$5

"You are cheap as fuck! How about $500 Buttercup?"

Buttercup, being insulted took her on that bet.

"You're on!"

They started another game when Buttercup's phone rang.

"Hello." Buttercup said in annoyance.

"Buttercup, where are you?" Blossom said, hearing the commotion in the background.

"At D & B. Brute is here with me too."

"Bring her and meet us at Tony's Pizza."

"Ok."

Blossom hung up the phone.

"Brute!"

"What?!" She whined.

"Leader Girl wants us to meet her at Tony's."

"K."

They fled.

* * *

 **1925h April 5** **th** **, 2016: Utonium Household**

Blossom and Berserk were flying outside.

"Blossom."

"What do you think of Brick?"

"He's an egotistical maniac hell-bent on murdering my sisters and I."

"Is that what you _really think_ about him."

"Yes. What about you?"

"Me? I have no qualms about telling you about him. Sure he's cold and destructive and mean and could kill you with his patented Ice Cold (Brick) Stare™, but he's also grown. In _many_ of the places that I like.

"How could you think about him like that?"

"I can and I did."

"But why?"

"He's hot. Plain and simple."

They flew in silence.

"I guess I better call my sister to tell her the plan."

"Me too."

"Boomer."

"What?"

"Don't stop." Bubbles moaned.

"Why not?"

"You're too good at this."

"Of course I am. I practiced with my brothers before. Spoiler alert, they suck."

"You do much more than that."

Boomer laughed.

"I guess so."

"Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to focus here."

Brat was in 3rd place, trying to catch up to Boomer.

"You know, Butch may act hard, but his favorite game is Mario Kart 8."

"Really?" Brat said, surprised.

"Yup! Though, if you ask him, he'll say something like Dead Or Alive or something along those lines."

"Interesting."

' _Back when I was peddlin' my ten speed bike, who knew I'd be peddlin' a six speed wife, Big Dog, Food Dog, where the little dogs bite, so if you a female dog, you don't fight. Bitch as nigga, I aint' got no Master, Rich ass nigga, I got all my Masters, Bitch-'_

"Yes?"

"Get here now, Boomer."

"What for? I'm doing something important."

"Did I ask for your opinion?!"

"Bye, Brick."

Boomer sighed in frustration.

"I gotta go. My trick-ass brother wants me."

"Be glad it wasn't Butch."

"Sure… Later."

Boomer flew out the window.

"Hey, Bubbles."

"What?"

"How would you feel about a threesome."

 **Boomer's ringtone is from a Flashing Lights remix on YouTube. I may have gotten the dog part wrong.**

 **PLEASE Rate and Review. You guys keep the dream alive. I can't write this weekend because *refer to top*.**

 **The RRigB show up in the next chapter. I also alluded to their power. The plot is also coming together. Try to guess it in a review. PM me if you don't want everyone to see it. And yes, I'm Black. Now 16.**

 **~Mr. Midnight Prince (Midnight Prince everywhere else)**


End file.
